happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paulet Waves
"Paulet Waves" is the fourth episode of The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show written by MarioFan65. Characters *Esequiel *Montay *Shippo *Josesito *The Elders (Paulet Island) *Announcer *Fage *Adélie Penguin Judges *Bill the Krill (cameo) *Will the Krill (cameo) *Mr. Leandro (flashback) *Mr. Cristopher (flashback) Transcript (In Paulet Island, there was a surfing contest being held for four chinstrap penguins) *Announcer Dude: Hello dudes, welcome to the Paulet Island Surfing Competition! *Announcer: We have four chinstrap penguins from Chinstrap-Land ready to surf. We have many species of penguins coming here for the surfing competition. (In the rocks of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: What are they saying? *Montay: They're talking about the Paulet Island Surfing Competition. *Shippo: Cool. What did they say about us? *Josesito: Yeah. Tell us Montay. *Montay: They are talking about this event. Today chinstrap penguins are gonna surf and tomorrow. It's our turn. *Esequiel: Alright. It's like speech class when people has to take turns whatever you're next class is. *Montay: This is going to be good. Penguins around the world get to surf. *Shippo: Yes. Emperor penguins can surf too. *Josesito: This is great. *Esequiel: We can think of surfing ideas and surfing will be great! *Montay: That's so cool Esequiel. *Esequiel: Now, i can relax and enjoy all the fun i can get. *Shippo: Hey. What is that? *Josesito: I don't know. Hey, there's a penguin surfing. (A emperor penguin was surfing and going high as a bird. He landed on Esequiel's spot.) *Esequiel: Wow. *Montay: That's so awazing. *Shippo: Another Emperor Penguin in Antarctica. *Josesito: You looked familiar. Who are you? *Fage: My name is Fage. The surfing emperor penguin around here. *Josesito: Fage? Is that you? *Fage: Yes. I was younger than you and we finally get to reunite. *Josesito: *hugs Fage* Fage! You came back. *Fage: You used to be one of my students in swimming class. *Esequiel: You met him in swimming class? *Fage: Yes. I saw you at school a long time. *Esequiel: Since when? *Fage: I know why. (Flashback shows Esequiel watching Josesito swim in the swimming class) *Esequiel: Go Josesito! No more bullying for me. *Fage: When i first saw you. You were cheering for Josesito. *Montay: Yeah. You know the two adelie penguins staring? *Fage: *camera moves to Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher spying on Josesito* Yes, it was Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher. *Mr. Leandro: Hey Cristopher. *Mr. Cristopher: Yes? *Mr. Leandro: You know any plan that i can stop him and Esequiel? *Mr. Cristopher: No. Don't shoot them. *Mr. Leandro: Grrr... You know what i should feel to stop Esequiel for good. *Lifeguard: Hey! What are you guys doing here? *throw rocks at them* *Mr. Leandro: Cristopher! Let's get the fish out of here. *Mr. Cristopher: You're right. Run! *Fage: This is why Lenadro and Cristopher ran away from the lifeguard. (Flashback ends) *Esequiel: So. Leandro was spying at us for the whole time. *Fage: Yeah. He wanted to kill you for some reason. *Esequiel: It's my fault. I have to lose a person i like that turned bad. *Josesito: It's not your fault. Mr. Leandro caused trouble in Paulet Island a year ago before Montay and Shippo came here. *Montay: That's us. *Shippo: You know all of this? *Fage: Yes. Our turn is tomorrow and i'm surfing with you. *Esequiel: Cool! *Montay: He's surfing with us. *Esequiel: Fage, we need to train skills for the surfing competition tomorrow. *Fage: Sure. You be my guest, *Esequiel: We don't have a surfboard and we need one. *Fage: Sure. Anything that you can get feels my muscles. *Shippo: I don't know. Remember, fluffy don't float. *Esequiel: We were training a month ago to stop the skuas, we swim all the way there in Cape Adare. *Fage: At least i saw you guys running. *Esequiel: We rushed there. *Montay: How do you know? *Esequiel: It was like The Year of The Great 'Guin, we were training to fight. *Fage: Alright. The Paulet Island Surf Competition is tomorrow, just for us. *Montay: We're going to be next. *Shippo: I know we are next for the comp. tomorrow, but fighting and surfing are two totally different situations. Trivia *This episode is based on the Tom and Jerry Tales episode "Endless Bummer". *This is the first episode to not be written by Penguin-Lover. *This is the first episode where Esequiel's role is more of a rivalry. *The same Announcer from The Story of The Five Amigos and the Happy Peep episode "Adélie Feeding Battle" appear in this episode. *Mr. Leandro and Mr. Cristopher appear in flashbacks of the episode. *The Adélie Penguin Judges in this episode are not Rio, Dantel and Coach Oro that were judges of The Ultimate Snowball Fight in the Happy Peep episode "The Ultimate Snowball Fight". Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Category:The Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito Show Episodes